The Fall of Curtosin
by aximilli452
Summary: The planet Curtosin is at war with the planet Wildfire. This is a one-shot that takes place during one of my other stories:Destined for Greatness. It likely won't make sense unless you've read the other story. Complete.


My name is Dakyll. I am a native of Curtosin. If you are viewing this file, I am already dead. You see every Curtosin soldier is linked with a memory recorder. The recorder is deep underground on my planet. When a soldier dies, the memory of our last battle is kept on file so that others may learn from our mistakes. Here is my last battle, here is how I died.

* * *

We stood silently, watching, waiting. We have long since learned to cloak ourselves, to be invisible to the naked eye. We were waiting for the attack. A native of the planet Wildfire was working as a double agent. He had come a few days earlier in the guise of a diplomat. Upon his return he beamed us a message; we would be attacked in two days. So we prepared. And now we waited.

I knew it would be a lot of soldiers, but we were assured that there was enough of us to kill them. As I saw the first of the enemy ships descend to the planet's surface, I wondered if they fought for the same reasons that we did. Did their government rally them against an oppressor? Was everyone losing their lives for a false cause? The doors opened on the ships, and I ran out of time for questions.

They stepped onto the soft ground and we revealed ourselves. As one being, our cloaks dropped. We were one hundred thousand against what was supposed to be one thousand. We shouldn't have had a problem. The first few moments were heavy with anticipation. Some of them shivered at our cooler climate. Maybe I could use that to my advantage. Several seconds passed by, but they might as well have been hours. I soaked in every detail of my chosen opponent, and still had time to scope out some others.

We struck. Thousands of energy blasts destroyed their ships. They could not flee, and their numbers were reduced by at least a hundred. Those that escaped the blasts retaliated. My opponent flew toward a nearby soldier. Not gonna happen, he was mine. I charged him with everything I had. My hand glowed the light blue associated with ice. I punched him in the gut as hard as I could. He stumbled back and smiled, until he felt the sting. The cold bite of ice made him cringe. He shivered violently as it covered his entire abdomen, then his limbs, and finally his head. He toppled to the ground and shattered.

We would win, and we would do it fast. At least that's what I thought until I looked at the rest of the battle. Soldiers were falling left and right. and most of them were my friends. I killed one Wildfire, and they killed half of my battalion. The score was now about eight hundred to ten thousand. Too fast, this couldn't be happening. They were stronger than we were told. They were decimating us. I wasn't going to stand by and watch my life fade, I was going to kill every muscled bastard I could lay my hands on.

I charged another one. He turned and kicked. I dodged and iced him. My entire body glowed light blue now. No one could touch me without freezing. Then I saw him, a devil in brown. A small mettalic disk glowed on his chest. when someone tried to touch him, a green barrier of some sort spread from the disk. He was killing everything, soldiers, animals, civilians. He was the main target. If I could kill him, those around him would fall as well. I concentrated every last bit of energy into my hands. I swung with deadly precision, but the barrier blocked every hit. I had to get through.

I didn't get too many more hits. He must of felt the chill of my attacks, because he turned to me. His eyes held a fire I had never seen before. He was truly a demon. He grabbed my hands with his. Even as the ice spread up his arms, he smiled an evil smile. I watched in horror as the ice stopped... then reversed. It left his arms and spread along mine. My entire body was now covered in ice. He let go of me and proceeded to murder my people. I watched in horror at our destruction. I watched the demon blast an innocent man in the back as he fled the city. I stood, incased in my own attack, for three days. As the three surviving Wildfires searched the wreckage for food, he came back to me.

"I think you have suffered enough." He smiled.

His hand slowly touched my head. The ice receded. I was stunned. Why would he let me live? I never found out, because as soon as the ice was gone, I felt the warmth of the blast.


End file.
